Fluttershy's foal
by kovich kaskoh
Summary: After Fluttershy is reminded of her daughter Scootaloo, fluttershy finds the father and reaches schootoloo to tell here the truth but it doesn't t go as planned


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 28pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 51px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" foal/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 28pt; line-height: 51px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"By /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 37px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Mrbratkovics/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 37px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 1. "Breakfast"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"7:30 am/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Today was a excellent, clear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" , and peaceful/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" day in pony /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ville/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he birds were chirping the morning dew still visible and every /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"pony was starting to wake up and open there stores and stands/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" up for the day. E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"xcept/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", she was in her home just starting to wake up from a terrible dream she had b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"een hav/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ing for the past few days now. As she woke up and stumbled to her kitchen she started to make some breakfast and coffee. A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"fter she woke up her pet bunny "Angle" she was eating at her table still half a sleep. As she was eating a muffin that /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"urpy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" made for her the previous morning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" as a gif/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t. S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he looked up at her mantle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at the pictures of here and her friends. S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he smiled as she/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" remembered/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" all the fun times she had before her other friend twilight sparkle had came to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"onyville/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". But one picture was funny looking to her it was slanted. It started to annoy her so she walked over to the mantel and readjusted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the picture and hid behind a picture of Big Macintosh there were about a dozen smaller photos of /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"cootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" she looked at them. And they were pictures of her when she was a foal and that was many moons ago,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"nd then it hit her./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" The/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Bad dreams, and pictures, and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" years of trying to forget the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" saddest day of her life./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" she started to cry. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"er tears started to stain the paper. and all the memory's were com/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ing back to her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 2. "The sadness "10:45 am/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Flutter shy was a nervous /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"re/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ck/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" she was so extremely sad. Even her most favorite pet Angle couldn't help her keep hersel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"f together. The sad truth was that /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" had a foal years ago "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" and she had put her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" up for adoption because she knew she was too young to raise a filly. A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"nd all here friend said the same. So about 7 months had went by after /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" gave birth to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and she was put up for was the saddest part of /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" life she regretted it so many times but th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"en/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" she realized/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" that it would/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" be the best for here little filly. So then she decided to try to forget the hole ideal. But it Started back up after she had been invited by /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to her birthday party. M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ade by pinkie /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"pie /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"of course /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"bought the best present that there was for here and never put her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" name on it./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin:  
0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" So after the party she had nightmares of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and her adopted parents abusing her . After crying for how many hour/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" had a idea, she was to consult the father Big Macintosh and talk about what should they do with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" tell her or ask about investigating her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"current adopted par/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ents/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"chapter 2. "questions "1:41/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" pm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"It was in the afternoon and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was walking to S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"weet A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"pple A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"cres she was a bit nervous talking about this type of thing but she knew that it would help her in knowing what to do in this situation as /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" arrived she walked over to the house she let her basket with Angle down in the grass to play as she knocked on the door. "knock" knock" and after about 10 seconds Applejack opened the door " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 37px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"howdy /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" what brings you down to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"SweetApple/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 37px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Acre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 37px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 37px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tuday/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" said : "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"AppleJack/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" I would really like to talk to big Macintosh "*SNIFF"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for a minu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"te/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" if... that's ok?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "Shure but /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" are you ok?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"she noti/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding:  
0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ced/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the dry tears under /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" eyes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"yes, I just really nee/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"d to talk with him please?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhmm/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ookeey/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" then" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Applejack closed the door and yelled for her big brother. About 1 minu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"te/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" later Big Macintosh came through the door and shut it. " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Medium', sans-serif; line-height: 34px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Yeeup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he said referring to what's up. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" sat down and so did Big mac. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""well big mac I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" need to ask you something?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Medium', sans-serif; line-height: 34px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Yeeup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it about /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" I w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"anted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to ask for your permission if we could maybe tell her about the adoption. because I think that she is old enough and she should know and -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Medium', sans-serif; line-height: 34px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""*sigh" " well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==);  
background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" are you Shure /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"she nodded "yes" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Medium', sans-serif; line-height: 34px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""well umm /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ohrighty/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" then BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS "(/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ok )/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "ANGLE! were are /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"youuuu/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" were going to the store so can you find your way home well be back latter see /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ya/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" so they headed off the clubhouse were she spent most of here time there/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" home./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 3. the truth 1:59 pm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 33px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"When they arrived at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" home /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" knocked on the door /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was there and she answered "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Consolas, monospace; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Why hey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Consolas, monospace; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" there /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and big mac how may I help you"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" There was a moment of silence /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"uhhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Angsana New', serif; line-height: 33px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" we wanted to talk to you can you come outside for a second" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Consolas, monospace; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"shure/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" thing" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"cootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"climed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down and then they talked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"after hearing it all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was crying more than/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" did in the early morning /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" then admitted that here adopted parents had died 2 years ago and that she secre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"tly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" lived in the clubhouse and was afraid to tell /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"anypony/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" about it. After that /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fluttershy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" had a discussion with Big Mac about were /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" would live and all the paperwork that would need to be finished to keep /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"with them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" so they settled it that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" would live in the clubhouse for at least 1 week with her friends in till the paper work was done. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"And thus ends the story/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; text-align: center; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"1 month later : /spanspan class="TextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; line-height: 32px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scootaloo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" now lives in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fluttershy's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" home happily. And is the happiest pony there ever was./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX187644923" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: Cambria, serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
